1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to image sensors, image processing systems including the same, and methods of operating image processing systems, and more particularly, to image sensors for generating images without distortion by controlling integration time, image processing systems including the same, and methods operating image processing systems.
2. Description of Conventional Art
A complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is a sensing device that uses a CMOS. CMOS image sensors have lower manufacturing cost and smaller size than charge coupled device (CCD) image sensors having a high-voltage analog circuit, and thus, have an advantage of lower power consumption. In addition, the performance of CMOS image sensors has been improved as compared to an early development stage, and therefore, CMOS image sensors are usually used for various electronic appliances including portable devices such as smart phones and digital cameras.
With the various uses of CMOS image sensors, the minimization of a pixel array and a driving circuit in CMOS image sensors has been demanded. In addition, high-definition images without distortion are also demanded with the minimization. Therefore, approaches for meeting these demands have been researched and developed.